Dark Side Ninja Naruto World IntroChapter 1
by LightningIceWater357
Summary: Naruto World Story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_*Writing in First Person*_

Name: Skylar Hitsuga

Gender: Female

Age: 12 (everyone is this age)

B-Day: December 28

Hair: Long black/dark brown hair. Changes with powers. (You'll understand later)

Eyes: Deep brown. Also changes with powers.

Skin: Slightly tanned skin.

Body: Slim and tall

Personality: Cold, grudge-holder, quick-tempered, mysterious, hard to trust people, smart, quiet but says things when needed, tomboyish, VERY VERY strong, sporty and athletic.

Things I like: Music, training, sports, drawing, being alone, sleeping outside.

Things I hate: weaklings, pink, bright colors, fan girls/boys, my hair down, back-stabbers, being wrongly accused, dresses, heat, loud noises, perverts, soft-hearted people, brats and many MANY more things.

Abilities: Controlling elements, being able to screw up people's minds

Curse: If I use the mind technique thing, I can lose control over my thoughts and my body.

Weapon: Shuriken, kunais, black katana, silver bow and arrow, black steel fans.

Past: I lived in an abusive family in the Village Hidden in the Ice. My father was cruel and my mother only worshiped my father. I had an older sister and a younger sister. They were both spoil brats and hated me. So, of course, I ran away. I trained by myself and lived on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar's POV...

"_Right step, slash. Left step, spin 360 degrees..." _I thought, focused on my training. I've been doing this kinda training for years ever since I left my 'home'. Right now, I live in the middle of nowhere by myself. I didn't know where I was but it didn't really matter.

_Now! _I commanded myself. While spinning and having on a blindfold, I released 9 black kunais at tiny targets in the distance. Each knife landed directly in the center of each target. With the 10th kunai, I cut a taut rope. That triggered 15 shurikens from each target to come hurling back at me.

_Hand to hand combat_, I thought and then focused my chakara into my hands. _Kokoro Shirudo Jutsu _(mind shield technique) I thought and set up the sensitive shield. Every time something passes through this shield, I fell and know exactly where and what it is. So the technique isn't really a shield... I guess. I gracefully and quickly dodged and blocked all the weapons and then turned off my shield. I pulled off my blindfold and looked around at all the weapons lying on the ground. Satisfied with my performance, I started to clean up.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of suppressed chakara. Whoever it was, they were coming in my direction. I closed my eyes to concentrate.

_7 men coming from the north-west, from the Sound Village, _I confirmed. I slowly open my eyes back up and went back to picking up all the weapons but I kept my guard up. I've had my experience with the Sound Village and it was not on my 'to do' list again.

A few minutes later, 7 men showed up with Sound Village headbands. _Just__ I thought._

"Girl. You were requested to see someone," a man shouted at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. "Fine. Looks like we'll have to do this by force."

Before they charged, I said two words. They were simple but had a cutting edge. "Give up."

They looked at me and sneered. "And why should we lose to a weakling like you?"

I felt my anger slightly flare. "If you want to live, give up and go back to the Sound Village." The men looked at each other and then scoffed. "Whatever silly girl."

"Fine," I snapped and pulled out 7 kunais. "I'll just kill each one of you with a kunai."

They didn't have any time to react. In a flash, all 7 of the men let out a cry and fell to the ground with a kunai in their heart or throat.

_A quick death, _I grimaced at my mercifulness. _That's more than they deserved. _Just then, I felt the presence of another person.

A man around his mid 20's came out. In less than a second, I was behind him with my katana to his throat. His eye widened in shock.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I hissed in his ear.

"I just came here because I heard someone yell. Do you know who that was?"

I jerked my head towards the dead, bloody bodies. I noticed his body suddenly became tense. "What happened to them?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't try to play dumb. Unless you're an idiot, you would know that I killed them. What do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just came here out of curiosity. I'm not here to kill you or hurt you."

"Yeah, whatever, you wouldn't even put a scratch on me. Just leave." I slowly took away my katana and sheathed it.

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment but then he stopped me. "Would you like to live in the Leaf Village? You can train with other ninjas and live in peace without other ninjas attacking you."

I considered this for a moment. It would be nice to live in a village. But are they trustworthy?

As if Kakashi heard my question, he said, "You can trust me. I won't force you into doing something you don't want to do."

I thought about it for another moment before I went and started gathering my things in a bag. "I'm gonna go with you go with you but on one condition. I'm allowed to come and go as I please." I hated the feeling of being trapped. "Promise me that I can leave when I want."

Kakashi frowned but nodded his head.

"I'm holding you to that promise," I murmured, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "If you break it, I will NOT hesitate to KILL you."

With that, we headed to Konohagakure.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar POV...  
"You can go look around the village," Kakashi said as we entered through the front gates. "I have to talk to the Hokage."

I merely nodded and headed in a random direction. There were buildings that looked like dorms and a mountain with some faces carved on it.

I saw a yellow and orange blurr flash close to me while yelling, "Outta the WAY!" I reacted quickly by flipping over the blurr and pinning the thing to the ground with a black kunai to its neck. "I'M INNOCENT!" it cried.

"Shut up," I snapped putting the kunai back into my weapon pouch.

"Oh, you don't look familiar. Who are you?" asked the blond thing that I just attacked. Idiot, I thought and frowned. "Of course you don't know me. I just came here literally a minute ago."

"That's why I don't know you. Well my name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! Believe it," he screamed into my ear.

"Stop yelling goddammit," I cussed.

"Wow you kinda have a temper. Well, I was just on my way to the ramen bar. Do you want to come with me?"

I sighed and shrugged."Fine, but I ain't gonna pay for anyone's but mine." Naruto started anime crying but shortly agreed.

"Comm'on. I'll race you," he challenged.

"I don't know this village..."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

I shrugged and asked, "So are you gonna show me how to get there or not?"

"RIGHT! Come with me," he said and started running down a nearby road. Shaking my head, I followed Naruto Uzumaki.  
"We're HERE!" Naruto exclaimed. He pointed to a ramen bar.

"I can tell," I muttered and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I get you Naruto?" the shop owned asked.

"5 beef ramen bowls to start. I bet I can beat my record of 34 bowls of ramen from last time." I sweatdropped. _34 bowls of ramen? He's crazy_.

"Ah, how about you young lady? I've never seen you here. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Well then, I'll give you 50% off your ramen. A welcome treat!"

"One miso ramen," I ordered."

"Coming right up!" he said and turned around to start cooking.  
"YO NARUTO!"a guy's voice called. Naruto turned around and waved at a guy with brown hair and red streaks on his face. He had a small white dog over his head. I shrugged and got back to my ramen.

"Kiba," Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Who's the chick you've got with you? Finally got a girlfriend?" Kiba teased and looked at me.

"No it's not like that," Naruto said shaking his head. "Although it wouldn't be bad if she was my girl-" I cut him off by shoving some ramen up his mouth.

"I'm not gonna be your girlfriend," I growled, then glanced at Kiba who was staring at me. "What?"

"Naruto, how'd you pick up such a hot chick?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"She's new here. Just came."

"Well, I guess I'll have to introduce myself. I'm Kiba. This," he said pointing to his dog, "is Akamaru."

I nodded a hello while saying, "Skylar."

"Well it was nice meeting you," Kiba called as he started to walk off. "I'm always open for a date." With that last comment, he winked and headed off. I rolled my eyes. Just came here and random people are hitting on me...I finished my ramen and paid for it. "Bye Skylar!" Naruto called after me while still slurping his ramen.

I walked further down the road. It led to training ground sites. They were all different landscapes like lakes, forest, grassland and others. There was a puff of smoke and I took out a kunai. It was only Kakashi.

"The Hokage wants to see you." I shrugged and started walking back down the dirt road, following Kakashi. We walked by some stores and some houses. Naruto was still at the ramen bar slurping down his 35th bowl of ramen. -.-'  
"Ohhh, I'll meet you at the Hokage's office!" Kakashi exclaimed running into a store. It was a bookstore and Kakashi immediately browsed though the book. I went back to walking towards the Hogake building. My guess it was the tallest central building.  
I reached a door with a 'Hokage' sign on it. I knocked on the door and an elder voice answered.

"Come in!" he yelled. I walked in and glanced at the Hokage before bowing. He was a wrinkly old man smoking a pipe.

"Ah, you must be the new girl Kakashi told me about. I've already found a place for you to stay and you are enrolled into the Ninja Academy." He handed me 2 keys. One was the original and a spare.

"Thank you Hokage," I said carefully in a monotone voice. "You're welcome. Oh, I almost forgot. Here are some maps. They should help you find your way around town."

I bowed before silently walking out the door back into the village.

Hokage's POV...  
_So that is Skylar Hisuga, _I thought_. Last of the Hisuga clan-iInteresting. According to Kakashi, she is very strong. _

A puff of smoke came out of nowhere and Kakashi appeared. "Hokage," he said bowing. "Is Skylar here yet?"

"Kakashi, she already left but while you're here, tell me more about her."

"Hm," he thought for a moment. "Well, she is an amazing ninja. I'm not sure how she got that good. She has already surpassed me." _Surpassed Kakashi? Incredible_.

"Really?" I asked with interest. "And how do you know this?"

"When I first met her, she had a katana at my neck before I even sensed her here. And when I looked at her surroundings, there were 7 men dead."

I narrowed my eyes at his last statement. "7 men? Are you sure Kakashi?"

"Positive Hokage. Was it a bad idea to invite her to the Leaf Village?"

"No," I thought. "If she will be loyal to our Village, she will be an important member. Kakashi, keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir," Kakashi bowed and left.

Skylar POV...  
I walked along the streets exploring the Village. I sensed something coming with a high chakara level. Swiftly, I reached into my black weapon pouch, pulling out a kunai. Someone appeared in front of me and I got into a fighting stance. It was only Kakashi, again.

"What?" I asked putting away my knife.

"You really need to start trusting this Village. No one's going to attack you here."

"Trust," I scoffed. "Shit that." My trust is like glass. One wrong move and it can shatter into a billion pieces.

Kakashi shrugged and then pointed to a building."That's the Academy. Kids are still in class. You could go to class." I shrugged and headed in toward the building.

I reached my classroom and opened the door. When I walked in, everybody stared at me. I quickly glanced around while walking to the teacher.

"HEY SKYLAR!" I heard a noisy familiar voice. Naruto...I sighed and went to go talk to the teacher.

"Skyar. New student."

"Oh, I've heard about you from the Hokage. We were expecting you." _Damn, news travels fast around here_."Well you can sit next to Naruto and Sakura," he said pointing to the crazy, hyperactive blond and a pink-haired girl.

I swiftly walked towards them when a blond-haired girl stuck out her foot trying to trip me. I flipped over her foot and threw 3 kunais at her. I must've thrown the kunais pretty hard cause when they hit the edges of her clothes, she flew into the wall. The knifes pinned her clothes to the wall.

"Don't try that again, unless you want to die," I snarled, but she was knocked out cold. Freakin weakling...

Naruto's POV...  
While class was going on, the door opened and Skylar, the girl that I saw at lunch, walked in.

"HEY SKYLAR!" I yelled jumping out of my seat and waving my hands up and down. She didn't even look at me and she walked straight to Iruka-sensei. They talked for a bit and then Iruka-sensei to her to sit next to me and Sakura.

HELL YEAH! I thought. While she was walking towards her seat, Ino stuck out her foot. I was just about to yell a warning but Skylar already had Ino pinned to the wall with 3 kunais.

"Don't try that again unless you want to die," I heard Skylar growl. I felt everyone shrink into their seats, including me. Ino had just signed her death bed. This girl's violent.

She plucked her kunais out of Ino's clothes and placed them into her pouch. She walked over and sat in her seat in between me and Sakura.

"NICE!" I said giving her a huge smile. She just gave me a blank look. "Never mind," I said rubbing the back of my head. Jeez, she has like no emotion.

We sat and listened to Iruka-sensei until he wanted to give us a little test. We filed to the school field training ground to try our aim at some targets. I was a little bit nervous about this but it wasn't as bad as our clone test. I looked at the targets that were set up. One was really close, another was medium distance and another was really really really far. It didn't look that bad, just the last one.

Some students went first and none hit the far target. Sakura went next and I cheered her on. She hit the close target, and she hit the outside of the middle target. She tried the last one but missed.

Then I went next. I took a deep breath and threw the first kunai. It hit the first target. Then I threw another and it hit the second target. Yes! I thought. I tried to hit the last one and I held my breath. The kunai flew and hit the edge of the third target. "YEAH! THAT WAS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"

"Good job Naruto." Iruka-sensei smiled.

"BEAT THAT SAUSKE!" I taunted, sticking my tongue out at the black-haired boy.

"Loser," he muttered and pulled out three kunais. He threw them and all hit the targets. His kunai hit a little closer to the center of the third target than mine.

"Nice aim Sauske," Iruka-sensei complimented. He nodded his head and all the girls fawned over him.

"OMG! Sauske, you're so good!" Sakura complimented. My spirits dropped. Sakura didn't compliment me like that.

"Last student, Skylar. Well, actually you don't have to do this test if you don't want to since you're new here."

Skylar POV...  
I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Don't lower your expectations for me just because I'm new. Don't under estimate me."

I pulled out 3 black kunais and closed my eyes.

"Skylar, what are you doing?" I heard Naruto ask.

"Aiming these kunais," I replied. I flicked my wrists and threw the kunais. I heard the thud of them hitting the targets and then opened my eyes. Murmurs came up from the class and they saw that all three of the kunais hit the direct center of each target. The black-haired guy just narrowed his eyes and glared at me. I ignored him while Naruto was yelling my name.

"What?" I asked.

"AWESOME JOB! That was a lot better than emo Sauske over there," he grinned. I nodded thanks and did something I never expected I'd do.

"You weren't half bad either." _Did I just compliment someone? _Naruto beamed.

"THANKS SKYLAR-CHAN! Is it ok if I call you Skylar-chan?"

I shrugged. "It really doesn't matter."

"YEAH! You are my new friend."

I frowned. "Friends?"

"Or not," Naruto said shrinking away.

"Whatever," I said walking back to class.

The teacher, from what I've heard called Iruka, announced that we would be put in teams the next day and we would get training from our personal team teacher. I didn't really care whether or not we were going to be put in teams. I don't work in teams. I fly solo.

I walked to my apartment thing- room number 357. I inserted my key into the door knob and unlocked the door. The room was not too big but it wasn't small. There was a living room with a couch and small table. A kitchen was on the right side of the living room with a small fridge, microwave and stove. To the left of the living room was a bed room with a small bathroom to the right. There was a full size bed with black sheets. I dropped my bag that I had been carrying all day. It had mostly weapons and money.

I decided to go out to get food and clothes before dinner. I started walking out of the door when I spotted an envelope from the Hokage. The envelope contained money, a black headband and a letter. It said:

_Dear Skylar Hisuga,  
In this envelope contains money that should be able to get your food and needed items. You will earn money each month when you're a ninja. Spend your money wisely and welcome to the Hidden Village of the Leaf._

_Hokage_

I refolded the letter and pocketed the money. I tied the headband around my arm and quickly stopped by a store to get food and drinks.

Then I went to a clothing store and got a black hoodie, a white t-shirt and black knee-length pants and some other stuff. I also picked up some shoes, bandages and a water bottle. After I finished shopping, I still had plenty of money left.

On my way back I ran into a girl with dark short hair and unusual lavender eyes.

"O-Oh, hi. Y-you're Skylar right?" I slowly nodded. "I-I never r-really got to i-introduce myself. I'm Hinata," she said giving a small smile but her eyes were scared.

"Yes, I'm Skylar and you really don't have to stutter around me Hinata."

"O-Oh sorry," she shrunk.

"It's cool. Don't be nervous around me. I will only kill people when they piss me off." Hinata's eyes when big and she just quickly nodded her head and ran off. I shrugged and started back to my place.

Once I got home, I put the vegetables, fruits, eggs, bacon, cheese, butter, syrup, milk and orange juice etc into the fridge. I put some meat and vanilla ice cream into the freezer. In cabinets I put instant ramen, bread, crackers, sugar, pasta, cereal, pancake mix, rice etc.

I ate a sandwich and drank a glass of milk before brushing my teeth and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar's POV…

I woke up at 7:55, five minutes before class. I groggily got up and splashed cold water on my face. I whipped up my hair into a messy pony-tail and brushed my teeth. I walked out into my kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge for breakfast.

I swiftly walked to school, making it right before the bell rang. I quickly analyzed what was going on in the classroom.

Naruto was there, excited about nothing. Haruno was fighting with the blond-haired bitch that _attempted _to trip me. Uchiha was being emo as ever just sitting there, oblivious of his surroundings. Bug-guy was silent but listening to Dog-boy talk. Hinata Hyuuga was twiddling her fingers nervously but shyly staring at Naruto. The fat kid was eating chips while the lazy boy next to him was daydreaming off. _Why is this class so pathetic?_

I silently took a seat in the far corner of the room, isolated from everyone else. I blocked out all noise and started thinking to myself. _Was it really a good idea to come to this Village?_

Sasuke's POV…

I was just sitting there in the classroom, waiting for Iruka to come and trying to block out Sakura and Ino's bickering. Just before the bell rang, I noticed the new girl, Skylar, come in quickly. Her brown eyes darted around the room, as she quickly scanned her surroundings. I looked away before she caught me looking at her. She silently walked into the left back corner of the room and sat down by herself. She shouldn't be in this ninja academy. The way she walks is too silent for her to be a genin and yesterday proved she had far better aim than all of the class. I glanced back at her again. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be concentrating hard. She was also one of the few girls that didn't fall head over heels for me. Out of all the people in the class, I think she might be strong enough to work with me.

Skylar's POV…

I snapped my eyes open and noticed Uchiha was intently staring at me. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. He seemed to snap out of it and he jerk back around so he was facing the front of the class.

Iruka finally came in and started class. "Alright class, I have the teams. All of you will be put into groups of three…"

I quickly counted the amount of people in the class. There were 19, kids in the class, including me. That meant that one student will be by themselves. I internally hoped that student would be me.

Iruka called out the teams. "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are a team. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino make up a team…" he continued. "Naruto, Sakura…"

"YES!" Naruto said standing up.

"No!" Haruno groaned.

"And Sasuke," Iruka finished.

"NO!" Naruto groaned sitting down.

"YEAH!" Haruno screams. I shook my head at how bad their teamwork would be. Iruka finished calling out the teams but he never called my name.

_Yes!_ I thought as each team filed out of the room for lunch. I stopped by a dumpling-bar and ordered 5 fried dumplings. I took the package of dumplings and headed back to the school. I stealthily and skillfully climbed up a cherry blossom tree and sat in one of the high branches. I opened the package and slowly ate the hot, delicious dumplings.

I walked back to class and sat in the same seat from this morning. Iruka was there and he asked me to talk to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you've noticed that you aren't on a team," Iruka started.

"I'm fine with that. I'd rather work along," I cut in quickly.

"Actually, I just talked to Team 7's teacher, Kakashi. He said that he wanted you on his team."

I frowned and then cocked an eyebrow. "Kakashi? Why does he want me on his team?"

"I'm not sure but you are temporarily on Team 7."

"What do you mean _temporarily_?"

"Well a lot of Jonins wanted you on their team. So you will be switched back and forth from team to team. It is inconvenient, I know, but that was the only solution the Hokage could come up with to make everyone happy. You can choose the team you permanently want to stay with at the end."

I inwardly sighed. _And I was so close to being on a team by myself. _"Well you will meet your sensei in this room. Good luck," he smiled and left as other kids filed into the classroom. _Pff luck- you make your own luck and that is called skill, _I thought.

I went back to my seat and started wondering off. Most of it was about what Kakashi might do. I snapped back to reality and saw that most of the students already left with their new senei. Naruto was aimlessly walking around and Sakura was trying to talk to Uchiha. Naruto started putting an eraser in between an almost closed door so when someone would open it, it would fall on them.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!" Naruto said giggling.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that," Haruno said like a big know-it-all.

"Hn," Sasuke said looking away. "Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You are so clueless Naruto."

Right on cue, Kakashi walked in and the eraser hit his head.

"HA!" Naruto exclaimed. "I got him. He totally fell for it. HAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry sensei," Sakura said wide-eyed. "I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen to me. I would never do something like that.

Sasuke was silent but he looked at Kakashi with a 'really?' look on his face.

I scoffed at Kakashi and Sakura. The big forehead 'genius' was wrong and Kakashi, a jonin, fell for a academy student's trick.

Kakashi looked at them for a few seconds before he said, "Hm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots." He looked around for a few moments before he asked, "Where is the fourth member? I thought I had a group of 4."

"Skylar is right there," Naruto said pointing to where I _was_ a few minutes ago, but my seat was empty. "Well she was there. Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here," I said calmly as I appeared behind Kakashi. I saw everyone, even Kakashi, go into shock as they saw me.

_How could she sneak behind me without me noticing? She even suppressed her chakara so well, I didn't even know she was there, _Kakashi thought in wonder.

_THAT WAS SOOO COOL! _Naruto thought, grinning at me.

_How the hell did she get from the corner of this room to there without anyone noticing her? Even the jonin didn't see her, _thought Sasuke as he just stayed silent.

_That was nothing, _Sakura thought as she brushed it off. _She can't impress Sasuke like I do._

I narrowed my eyes and my hand inched towards my weapon pouch. "Still think we're a bunch of idiots?"

"Except you, I don't think you're an idiot," he added hastily as he saw me reaching for a kunai. I looked at him but stopped reaching for my kunai. Everyone sweatdropped.

Kakashi lead us out to the top of the roof where he asked us to introduce ourselves- our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work?" Naruo asked.

"Me? Well, I'm Kakashi Hakate. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Sakura frowned. "All he told us was his name." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, your turn," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"Ok believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the 3 mimutes you have to wait after you have to pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is… TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody- somebody important.

Kakashi maintained his bored look as he listened to Naruto. "Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, what I mean is the person I like is…" she giggles glancing at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is," she squeals at her thoughts.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO!" she exclaimed and Naruto began to anime cry.

I thought in disgust how Sakura paid more attention to Sasuke than her ninja training. _How did she pass the test?_

Kakashi stayed bored as he looked to Sasuke. "Ok, you."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"….." everyone stayed silent. Naruto scooted away from Sasuke and Sakura turned pink as she looked at Sasuke with admiration. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's statement.

"Alright, you," Kakashi said looking at me, breaking the silence.

"Skylar Hisuga. Don't like anything much. Hate pervs, fan boys and girls, stalkers, backstabbers, girly girls, brats, heat, dresses, being judged, being wrongly accused, and a whole lot more. Hobbies are mostly training. Dreams are personal."

Naruto smiled at me while Sakura just turned away from me. Sasuke and Kakashi showed mild interest in what I said.

"Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our fist mission tomorrow."

"What kinda mission do we have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the 5 of us will do together."

"Like what?" Naruto pressed on excitedly.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi said.

_A test to see if we're good enough… _I thought and Naruto looked confused and Sakura started asking questions.

"But I thought we were going to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi explained.

"So what kinda training is it then?" Naruto asked, still looking confused.

Kakashi started chuckling to himself. "If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it. But out of the 19 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as genin. The other 10 will be weeded out and be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make-it or break-it, pass, fail test. And the chance you'll fail is at least 66%."

Naruto had 'WTF' written all over his face, while Sakura had a droopy face and Sasuke maintained his blank expression.

"See, didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"What! That's crazy. We worked hard to get here. Believe it. What was the graduation test for anyways?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh that was just a test to select candidates that _might_ make it to genin… or not."

"What!"

"That's right. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the training ground at 5 am. Bring your ninja training gear. That's it. You're dismissed."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all had a determined look on their face. They wanted to pass the test.

"Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else, you'll throw up."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving all of them shocked. I looked at them and then got up to leave.

"Skylar, aren't you scared? We might not make it to genin and I worked so hard to graduate the academy," Naruto cried. Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at my expression.

"No," I said calmly.

"What!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"Shut up. We just have to be the 34% that pass the test. Easy."

"THAT'S ONLY 34%!" they cried.

"Well then some of you will need help," I said as I back-flipped off the building and silently landed on the ground. I walked back to my apartment where I laid out my weapons that I was going to pack for tomorrow's test and some chakara supplement. I made some pizza for dinner and then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar POV…

When I woke up, it was already 7 a.m. I was defiantly NOT a morning person. I pack my weapons and supplements that I left out last night into my backpack. I left my katana at my apartment though. I wouldn't need it.

I also ignored Kakashi's warning about skipping breakfast. I quickly cracked two eggs, chopped up some bell peppers, onions, and carrots. I pulled out two slices of bacon too. I tossed the vegetables and eggs together and made an omelet. I also added some cheese. I quickly ate that, grabbed an apple and slung my backpack over my shoulder before I left to the training ground.

When I got to the training ground, Kakashi still wasn't there and it was around 7:45 a.m.

"Skylar! You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So? Kakashi isn't here yet," I pointed out.

"But Kakashi specifically told us to be here at 5 a.m." Sakura piped up.

"Whateva, suck-up," I said, brushing her off. I took out my apple from my backpack and I was just about to eat it when Sakura screeched, "DON'T EAT THAT!"

"What the hell?" I ask, looking at her like she was an idiot, which she was.

"Kakashi-sensei told us that we can't eat before the test," Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"So? It's not like you're gonna puke if _I _eat the apple." She shut up after that.

"Are you really gonna eat that?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah. I already at an omelet and some bacon at my house."

Naruto's stomach growled and I sighed, handing him the apple.

"Here eat it."

"But Kakashi sensei said-,"

"Trust me; you'll be fine if you eat it."

Naruto didn't wait for another second of reassurance. He grabbed the apple from me and took a big bite.

"Thanks Skylar," he said with his mouth full.

I merely shrugged and sat under a tree to wait for Kakashi. I knew he would be late so I took out my weapons and started polishing them.

By the time I polished every inch of all of my weapons, (which I had around 12) Kakashi still wasn't there. It was around 8:45 too.

I packed all my weapons away into my bag after I was done. I leaned against the tree trunk and went into a light sleep until 11:00. Naruto was sitting on the grass while Sakura gave up on trying to talk to Sasuke. He just stood there in silence.

Finally, around 11:10, I felt Kakashi's chakara. I got up and pulled out a shuriken.

"What's wrong Skylar?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

"I'm going to teach this old geezer to be late again," I snarled.

Within a few seconds, Kakashi appeared. "Skylar, who were you calling _old geezer_?" he asked.

"You," I snapped, skillfully aiming the shuriken. I just wanted it to graze him. I threw the shuriken and it whizzed through the air. Kakashi realized that I threw the shuriken at him but he acted too late. The whirling ninja weapon grazed Kakashi's left cheek, cutting a piece of his mask and giving him a stinging little cut.

"Try waking up so early in the morning and then coming HOURS late again, and you will earn yourself a broken leg," I hissed. Kakashi touched his cheek and saw that I had actually cut him.

"Anyways," he muttered. "Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

"Skylar already established that," Kakashi sighed. "But a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here."

I rolled my eyes. "Whateva, give us the test and hell, it better be worth it."

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat. "Let's get started." He set up an alarm clock. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He held up 3 bells. "If you can't get it by noon, you go without lunch. You will be tied to these posts while you watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

"So that's why…" Sasuke thought. "He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us," Sakura finished.

"HELL YEAH! Skylar and I ate breakfast even though you told us not to," Naruto grinned. "Your torture plan failed!"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at me. "You disobeyed my orders? You aren't making a very good first impression Skylar."

"Pff, first impression? What about you, being 6 hours and 10 minutes late?" I scoffed.

"Touché," Kakashi answered. A slight smile showed through his mask.

"Wait a minute, there are 4 of us. How come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled. "That way, at less one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete this mission. That one goes back to the academy."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Then again, all 3 of you might flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura cried.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser," Naruto added in, grinning.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers," Kakashi shrugged. This made Naruto get angry.

"When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto had already gotten worked up, and he pulled out a kunai and charged at Kakashi. I just shook my head.

Kakashi easily manipulated Naruto's kunai and twisted it so the tip of the kunai faced the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't even say start yet." Naruto struggled from the jonin's powerful grip. "But you came at me with a full intention of destroying me so… how would I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Naruto smiled and Sakura beamed. I just stood there, coming up with my plan.

"Get ready," Kakashi said. "And… START!"

I darted by Kakashi so fast, he didn't even sense me. I passed him and then concealed my chakara and hid in a tree in the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura had darted into hiding also. All except Naruto. I groaned and watch Naruto, who was standing in front of Kakashi.

"You and me; fair in square; right now! Let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and gave Naruto the 'really' look.

"Fool," Sasuke and I both muttered to ourselves.

"You know compared to the others, you are a little bit… weird," Kakashi said.

_And he just figured that out, _I thought. _Kakashi seems kinda slow for a jonin._

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged. "The only thing weird here is your haircut." With that, Naruto charged head on at Kakashi.

"Shinobi battle technique lesson one: taijutsu- the physical art." Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch. _Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat. Why is he reaching into his weapon pouch? _Naruto thought. Kakashi whipped out a book from his pouch and I almost fell out of the tree laughing. Almost.

"What the-?" Naruto asked looking weirded out.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked. "Make your move."

"Why are you reading that book?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course," Kakashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "With your weak attacks it doesn't reall matter if I'm reading or whatever."

That got Naruto really mad and he blindly attacked Kakashi. Kakashi blocked all of Naruto's attacks without even taking his eyes off his book. Naruto tried to blindly attack Kakashi with a simple punch but Kakashi got behind Naruto with a hand sign of the tiger.

_Kakashi said this was taijutsu. He isn't going to use a fire ninjutsu on someone as weak as Naruto, _I thought.

Sure enough, Kakashi just stuck his fingers up Naruto's butt and called it 'A Thousand Years of Death.'

"Those two are just total idiots," I heard Sasuke mutter to himself as he watched Naruto fly into the water.

I jumped through a few trees until I got a good view of Kakashi. I sensed Sasuke's chakara nearby. A few trees down, I saw Sasuke's hand inch towards his weapon case. Just then, two shurikens came flying towards Kakashi but he easily caught them. Naruto attempted to try to get Kakashi's bells by using his shadow clone technique but it ultimately failed. Then Naruto of course fell Kakashi's trap of leaving a bell in the open. Kakashi went to talk to Naruto while he was hanging by a rope in a tree. Or so it seemed like Kakashi. It was only a substitution of him but Sasuke fell for it and he threw some weapons at the fake Kakashi. When the weapons hit, Kakashi turned into a log.

Sasuke started moving away from his hiding place as Sakura darted out, trying to find him.

Kakashi made a genjutsu on Sakura and she screamed and fainted. _Pathetic,_ I thought as I switched hiding places so I could get a better view of Kakashi and Sasuke who were fighting now.

I watched them for some time. Sasuke wasn't as bad as I thought, but he let his guard down when he released his fire jutsu. From my hiding place, I saw how Kakashi maneuvered underground, right below Sasuke.

"Earth style, Head Hunter Jutsu," Kakashi said as Sasuke got buried underground.

_He's not bad, _I thought to myself. _But he's not good enough._

Of course, Sakura was right on cue and came running through the bush. She freaked out and fainted… again.

I sweatdropped as I jumped from my hiding place. Sasuke turned his head as much as he could to look at me. I just blankly stared right back at him.

"You look like you can use some help," I said and I stared down at his head next to my foot.

"Can you just get me out?" he snarled.

"Now why would I do that? With you unable to move, I get a better chance of getting one of those bells," I smirked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to get those bells if I couldn't," Sasuke growled, letting his pride get the best of him.

"We'll just see about that," I bet disappearing into the forest.

_My turn, _I thought. I kept my chakara concealed while trying to sense Kakashi's chakara. He was easy to sense because he didn't conceal his. Obviously he thought no one could sense chakara.

When I got to where Kakashi was, he was punishing Naruto, who tried to sneak a bite for lunch.

No one could sense my chakara. Kakashi thought that I had disappeared.

"I wonder where Skylar went," Kakashi thought out loud.

I appeared behind him pulled out a kunai. Kakashi whirled around and he widened his eyes.

"I'm right here."

"Huh, I thought you chickened out," Kakashi muttered while regaining his composure.

"I know why you're doing this test," I stated.

"Of course, I'm testing you to see if your good enough to become a genin," Kakashi said in a 'duh' tone.

"Not only that, you want to see if we can work as a team. You _think_ that no new academy student can beat a jonin like you, so you want us to work as a team. You put only 3 bells for 4 students to see if we could get over the fact that one wouldn't get a bell."

"Well you're a first to figure that out, but if you figured that out, why aren't you working with someone?" he asked.

"Cause I don't need to work with anyone," I snapped and pulled out 4 shuriken.

"You're so arrogant. That is a bad trait," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"Or maybe I'm arrogant for a reason." I whipped out the shuriken and then charged at the jonin. He caught the 4 shuriken and threw them back at me. I pulled out my kunai and easily blocked 3 of them but caught the 4th shuriken. I focused a bit of chakara into my weapon and the shuriken started to glow an iridescent ice blue. I flicked my wrist, which made the shuriken flash by Kakashi. He quickly moved out of the way but since I added chakara to the weapon, I was able to control the shuriken. It nicked Kakashi's arm and the blue chakara injected into Kakahsi. He barely noticed that it hit him but when I snapped my finger, the chakara turned to ice crystals. The crystals dug into Kakashi's flesh and he winced.

Suddenly, my surroundings started to spin. _Genjutsu, _I thought. _This is kinda pathetic for a genjutsu. How could anyone besides Sakura fall for something like this?_

"Release," I waved my hand dismissively and the illusions instantly disappeared. "If that all you've got?"

"Not quite," Kakashi challenged when he appeared behind me. I felt him start to build up chakara. It was for a fire ninjutsu.

"Fireball Jutsu," Kakashi commanded and blew a massive fireball straight to me.

_No academy student can block that,_ Kakashi thought. _This is the end of the game for her._

I merely glanced at Kakashi right before the fireball hit me. Out of nowhere, I simply created a wall of water. When both jutsus touched, they each canceled each other out. The fire disappeared and the water turned to steam.

Kakashi started walking towards me… or rather to where I _was_. He looked around, expecting to see me lying there, injured. But when he looked around, I was nowhere to be seen.

He whirled around, touching the bells to make sure he still had them. He still had his bells so he started concentrating to sense my chakara. But I had hidden my chakara so well it was like I disappeared off the planet.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu," I commanded.

_Impossible! That's a rank-B technique. She won't have enough chakara to make an attack like that, _Kakashi thought.

But I proved him wrong. A large fierce water dragon emerged from the river and charged at Kakashi. Just in time, Kakashi made a few swift hand signs and commanded, "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall. He made a wall of earth to protect him from the dragon.

_So he uses the opposite energy that is most effective against my elemental jutsus. Good but not good enough._

I made a hand sign and blew an icy breath onto the water dragon. My breath turned the water dragon into an ice one. It easily broke though the earth wall and Kakashi was wide open.

Just as my dragon was about to pulverize Kakashi, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell!_ Kakashi thought and he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar POV…

Just as I was about to whoop Kakashi's butt, the bell rang. _I guess that will have to wait for later…_

I meet at the places where the three poles were. Kakashi was there with Sakura and Sasuke. _Looks like he finally made it out of the ground, _I thought to myself, inwardly smirking. Naruto was tied to a pole because he tried to eat lunch, even after he had the apple.

I walked over to the group and Sasuke looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Did you get a bell?" he asked smugly.

"Of course she didn't," Sakura exclaimed. "If you couldn't get one Sasuke, she would never be able to get one."

I felt an anime vein pop out of the side of my forehead but I kept my cool.

Naruto's stomach growled, interrupting the tension.

"Uh-oh, stomach's growling, huh?" Kakashi said crossing his arms. "That's too bad. Oh, by the way about this exercise? Well I have decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto grew a huge grin of his face in shock and excitement.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he smirked. Sakura and Naruto started getting all excited and started cheering.

"The whole team didn't pass," I muttered. "The team did worse than failing this test." But they didn't hear me.

"That means all four of us," started Naruto.

"Yes, all four of you… are being dropped from the program. PERMINATLY!"

Shock filled all of their faces. _I knew it. That was because none of us worked together, _I thought.

"Drop us from the program! That means that we will never be able to become ninjas! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'll be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out like that! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Cause you don't think like a ninja; you think like little kids- like brats," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke got angry and idiotically charged Kakashi. But Kakashi easily caught Sasuke's arm and twisted it behind his back while sitting on Sasuke and putting his foot on Sasuke's head.

"You think it's all about you," Kakashi said in a discussed tone.

"HEY! LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S A BUG!" Sakura yelled to the jonin.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi continued. "You think it's a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider thinking about that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sakura cried anxiously.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about- not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto stupidly echoed.

"Yes, that determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's, I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning," Sakura said, trying to worm her way out of trouble like a little suck-up.

"Psh, use your head," Kakashi scoffed. "Four people on a squad; why do you think we would do that?"

"ARG! How are we supposed to know why you picked four people? We didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled.

"It's so basic. TEAMWORK!" Kakashi explained. Shock masked all three of their faces.

_Well duh! _I thought. _They just realized that…_

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean. It's too late now, but if all three of you would have come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyways, it's over," Kakashi declared.

"You set it up with four people but how come there are only three bells? If we worked together, only three of us could keep the bells. That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break-up." Sakura questioned in a dangerously know-it-all tone.

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other," Kakashi answered. Confusion fell over their faces again. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but _you_," he said with disgust. "It never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You are obsessed with Sasuke when he was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!"

Shame flashed across Sakura's face as she realized what she did.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything. You, Sauske," he snapped, still sitting on Sasuke, pressing his face into the ground with his foot. "You thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance."

Kakashi looked up and then glared at me. "And you. I had high expectations for you, but you've disappointed me. You are skilled, I'll give you that, but you have absolutely NO sense of teamwork. You understood the point of this exercise but you still didn't work with the team. You are completely arrogant."

"But you did want us to get the bells, did you not?" I asked in a challenging tone.

"Yes but not a single one of you got a bell," he said pulling the bells of his belt.

"Think again," I smirked, pulling out three bells.

"Those are fake," Kakashi stated, but he sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

"Or yours are fake," I said. I snapped my fingers and Kakashi's bells turned into a shadow clone of myself. I snapped my fingers again and the shadow clone poofed away. "I got the bells. That was why I was so arrogant- because I already had them."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "When did you get those bells from me?"

"The second after you said 'go,'" I explained. "I concealed my chakara and retrieved the bells as I sprinted by you. You thought that no student, no matter how good they were, could get the bells right when you said 'go.' That gave me time to create a shadow clone and transform that into what looked like bells. I didn't ask the others to work with me because they would be trying to get a fake bell."

"And you still understood the reason behind this exersice," Kakashi muttered. "Well, let me rephrase this. Skylar is the only one who passes. All the rest of you fail."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "Just because she got the bells doesn't mean that she understood that she had to work in a team."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at Sakura.

"Actually she did Sakura. She even explained that to me while fighting me," Kakashi countered. That shut Sakura up.

"With all due respect, I will not accept," I said after a few seconds. "As you said earlier, we are a team. If we fail, we fail as a whole team. Excuse me," I said as I got up to leave.

"Wait Skylar," Kakashi called out. I stopped and turned to face him. "Since you showed dedication to the team and you understood the concept of this exercise, I'll give the team one more chance, but I'll make it much harder for you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules here. You follow them. Got it?"

As soon as Kakashi left, I took my chopsticks and shoved some food down Naruto's throat.

"What the-?" Naruto started to ask but I shoved more food into his mouth.

"What? No Skylar, you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said," Sakura screeched.

"Did you not hear the damn words Kakashi just said? Well let me refresh your memory. Kakashi just gave us a hell long lecture about working as a team. He set us up to work against each other when we tried to get the bells. But now we have to work together and that means no one goes without lunch," I snapped.

"She's right," Sasuke said after a few seconds of silence. "We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team which jeopardizes the mission."

After hearing Sasuke talk like that, Sakura offered her lunch to Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked getting teary eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked.

I shoved my food in his face. "Eat," I commanded. "I had breakfast already so I'm not hungry."

"Thanks Skylar. You can eat your lunch Sakura."

Sakura sent me a glare but didn't refuse eating her lunch. I cut the ropes off of Naruto so he would be able to eat.

"Are you allowed to do this Skylar?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not but if anyone, I'm gonna fail so no one really cares."

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "You ARE part of this team. It DOES matter if you fail. If you fail, we all fail."

"Looks like you did listen. Impressive Uchiha," I smirked. He narrowed his eyes but turned away and put food into his mouth.

A huge cloud of dust and smoke appeared. Kakashi appeared and snarled. "YOU DISSOBEYED MY RULES! I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi did some handsigns and created large gray storm clouds with giant bolts of lightning.

"Get on with your point," I growled to Kakashi. I did a handsign and countered his jutsu. The clouds cleared and the lightning stopped.

_She was able to counter-cancel my jutsu? Who really is this girl? _Kakashi thought.

"Um alright then, why did you feed Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"And what happened to your enormously long lecture about _teamwork_?" I asked.

"Ok, it seem like you got the point of the exercise. You pass," Kakashi concluded sweatdropping and rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura and Naruto went on a rampage about how they were able to get into becoming a genin.

I glanced at Kakashi and then Sasuke. Then I started walking back to my house until I felt someone following me. I closed my eyes and focused on the chakara. _Sasuke…_

"Is there something you need?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Why are you here?" he said bluntly.

"What do you mean _why am I here?_ I'm here cause I just came back from training."

"No. I mean, why are you training with us? You are obviously stronger than a regular genin. Why are you wasting your time and training with a team of genins?"

I gave him a weird look. "What makes you think that I'm any stronger than you?"

"I never said that you were stronger than me. I said that you were stronger than most genin."

"Fine, what makes you think that I'm stronger than most genin. If this is about the test, maybe I used my head unlike my teammates…"

Sasuke grew an anime vein but then collected his cool. "Not that, it's just everything about you."

"Thanks?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I didn't mean that as a compliment," he growled.

"What should I take it as then?" I asked

"….."

"That's what I thought," I sighed and turned. "Bye… Uchiha."


End file.
